


MCU 3-Sentence AUs

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: 3-Sentence AUs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: All MCU 3-Sentence Alternate Universe mini-fics, originally posted on Tumblr.





	MCU 3-Sentence AUs

**Steve x Bucky**

** Camp Counselors **

> tarastarr1: Steve/Bucky, camp counselors.

He swears Steve is such a sweet goofball — he must spend half his free lunch hours diligently re-framing the cork boards in each of the cabins with new displays of the kids’ art projects. He’s gotta eat, though, and keep his blood sugar in check, so Bucky’s always taking the construction paper and pattern scissors out of his hand to drag his skinny ass off for some real food.

He can’t mind it too much, as, at the end of the day, when the kids are all bunked down and he can finally shower the sweat off, Steve will join him there, in the stall they share, and make the water run a rainbow of colors, the paint and glitter from overenthusiastic little artists washing clean under suds and Bucky’s ministrations.

 

** Take-out Food **

> Anonymous: Three sentence meme? Steve/Bucky, take-out food?

“What the fu- no, but what the fuck–” Bucky keeps pulling, keeps pulling, keeps pulling, “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??”

Steve slides the disgusting, oily little container of ‘garlic sauce’ off to the side and the rest of his 'pizza’ goes the same way while he watches Bucky continue to pull at the cheese-stuffed crust bits and get the gooey mess strung all over his fingers.

“Stuffed crust, stuff this in the trash, stuff it up your– let’s take it back to the restaurant and demand  _real_  pizza,” Bucky sniffs, “or, nevermind, Papa fucking John probably has no idea what that is.”

 

** Attempted Romance **

> Anonymous: Steve/Bucky, attempted romance?

“Oh, oh wow,” is all the warning Steve gets before Bucky is suddenly at his shoulder watching him poke at the charred mess in the pan with his spatula.

Steve sighs and droops, “I was– it was supposed to be dinner, Buck, I know you’ve been busy and I was trying to cook for you and–” he’s cut off by Bucky’s knowing chuckle right at his ear.

“Never were much in the kitchen, Stevie,” Bucky reaches ‘round and pulls the utensils from his hand, chucks the burnt pan in the direction of the sink, then curves his hands around Steve to hold him close, “don’t need anything fancy,” he smiles against Steve’s ear, “could just spread you out on the table, instead.”

 

** First Real Date **

> Anonymous: Steve/Bucky. First real date.

Bucky wipes both hands down the sides of his slacks out of habit - only one palm really gets sweaty but he’s a bundle of nerves and both hands twitch and he keeps fussing with tying his hair up and bringing it back down and– Steve finally answers his door.

So, it’s literally the first time they’ve seen each other since the helicarrier and maybe assuming that, if he dressed to the nines and treated him like a prince, Steve might forget about that whole national-and-political-enemies thing, was a mistake given his stunned expression and the overwhelming concern already brimming in his eyes.

Before he can say anything, Bucky extends his right hand to shake and jumps for it, “Hi,” he says, “My name is Ja-uh – Buck- Bucky, I mean, and um, I know we don’t know each other–” he points, down the hall, to another apartment, “I just moved in and all, we’re new neighbors,” he offers, “but I wondered if you’d like to go– um, out, for a, well, for a coffee or something?”

 

** Video Games **

> Anonymous: Steve/Bucky, video games

They’ve been teaming up on multiplayer matches for years now, ever since they were thrown together in a random COD lobby and “Captain America” had snapped an insult into his headset so vile that it made even Bucky blush.

And now Bucky’s smiling uncontrollably again, wiping his palms on his jeans and bouncing on the balls of his feet at baggage claim, waiting for the best friend he’s never met to emerge from the crowd.

He doesn’t know how he’ll begin to contain himself from the excitement… and he doesn’t when he sees that skinny, snarky son of a bitch trundle down the escalator with a carry-on that looks about twice his size, he runs up, intending to take his bag but just kinda glomps him, instead, until his lovely laugh is right there in Bucky’s ear, unobstructed by console headsets or hundreds of miles.

 

** Airplane **

> Anonymous: stevebucky airplane au? (i have a flight tomorrow and im really nervous about it all of a sudden ;;)

Steve is staring again and that really is just the last straw – Bucky wants to scream or crawl out of his skin or both, he just doesn’t wanna be strapped into this tin can for HOURS and they haven’t taken off yet (stalled in line for liftoff for a fucking  _hour_ ) and he already wants a cigarette and he doesn’t even have any gum and it smells like somebody  _farted_  in here and–

Steve’s hand touches down on the back of his neck, and it’s only then he realizes he was curling up in his chair, his head nearly between his knees.

Bucky’s eyes snap up and little Steve is wearing his fierce don’t-fuck-with-me expression that he normally only gets when Bucky panics over his health too much and tries to force-feed him vitamins and stuff.

Steve doesn’t bullshit him with happy thoughts, though, he just lifts the armrest between them and tugs until Bucky is curled into him, ear over his heart, and he doesn’t even let him go through liftoff, clutching him close, hands steady on his skin, until all Bucky feels is the way Steve’s hands rise and fall at each of his breaths, Steve soft and tiny under him and, somehow, the only rock-solid thing in his universe.

 

** Bartenders **

> Anonymous: Steve x Bucky as bartenders for the 3 sentence aus?

They’ve bounced between a lot of bars and the nighttime scene in New York means that they can freelance a lot, too, pick up little business or tourist events in hotels, and weddings sometimes, but only if Bucky is willing to watch his language that week. Steve likes the weddings because they don’t have to do their stupid bar tricks for tips and because he can just be surrounded by happiness on all sides, he can see all the detail and planning that goes into making these few days so perfect for a couple and he can be a tiny part of it, watching them laugh like the bubbles in their champagne and making sure the bigger, more seasoned drinkers in their parties don’t make things rough or awkward.

That’s just what Steve does and Bucky, he just serves drinks and watches him, saves his pennies and pours drinks carefully, so nothing cuts into their profits, so one day he can throw Steve a bash like this– maybe not so lavish, but simple and beautiful and something he deserves.

 

**_ Supernatural _ AU Hunters **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: Steve and Bucky -- in the Supernatural world as hunters.

Steve, of course, flat-out refuses to stay back and be content doing the brainwork, so, by now, Bucky’s used to having him at his back, at his elbow, right within reach, scanning the corners with his gun pointed, the taste of salt and an exorcism ready on his lips. He is an asset, the way he can worm his tiny body into crawlspaces where children hide from ghosts and cower away from their rescuers, the way he’s always thinking one move ahead. But Bucky doesn’t truly stop worrying for him until they meet this skinny little bozo named Garth and, hell, Bucky figures, if this clown can hunt and stay alive, with Steve’s smarts, he’s gonna live forever.

 

** Plants **

> Anonymous: Steve/Bucky, plants

When Sam hires for his company, he gives a heavy preference to incoming veterans, so it’s not uncommon for Steve to see new guys working on the landscaping around his creations who will come in for six months of experience and move on when Sam helps them get better jobs.

Steve remembers them all, could never stand to see them working out there in the relentless summer heat without bringing out water or Gatorade for them, which they’d usually refuse, at first, thinking they’re not supposed to bother the architect, until Steve said they could repay him by telling their stories.

Bucky doesn’t have a story he wants to tell in anything except color - he accepts water from Steve, then a soda, then his company, and finally repays him by proposing a new landscape design for around the house Steve is working on that simply looks phenomenal – the next thing Bucky accepts (finally, finally with a smile) is a partnership.

 

** Inauguration **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: This might be a little depressing or angry-making, but maybe cathartic? Bucky/Steve watching the Inauguration of the Orange Skull (Trump) -- perhaps even required to be there in person because military/Avengers obligations?

Bucky was pissed at Steve for a while after he blindly, almost  _enthusiastically_ , agreed to go to the presidential inauguration of that moron - more so because his unquestionable complacence meant Bucky’s, naturally, and even the rest of the team.

He was a lot less pissed when January 20th rolled around and it wasn’t a tailored suit or superhero outfit that Steve presented him with, in the morning: it was a familiar brown and green Class A US Army Dress Uniform with Bucky’s whole service history in ribbons and and insignia already in place.

“They would have made us go one way or another, Buck - if not as ourselves then for security, so, I figured,” he shrugs, “why fight beforehand when we can fight it when it really matters,” his own medals of rank and merit are perfectly in place, dressed to the nines as he hands Bucky a sign, “I knew we had to go, I just jumped at the chance so they wouldn’t tell us  _how_ we had to go,” Steve flips over the sign to show him what it says:

**_VETERANS AGAINST FASCISM!_ **

 

* * *

  **Natasha x Clint**

** Babysitting **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: Clint/Natasha - Babysitting.

Natasha answers her phone on the third ring and before she can bark at Clint for interrupting  _Sleepy Hollow_ , he jumps in, “Bucky has somehow brought about 37 trees and various tree branches up the elevator, all the way into Stark tower, and is currently building me an  _actual nest_.”

She sighs, “I’ll be right there.”

Banner joins them after a while, blissfully handling his own high with aplomb and they simply make sure Bucky gets through his trip alright, just stopping him before he accidentally guts himself with a snapped branch, and at the end he’s built Clint a nest so structurally sound that Tony actually orders in a custom bedset for it instead of having the robots deconstruct it.

 

**_ The X-Files _ **

> sheisstrangerthanfiction: Natasha and Clint -- in X-Files.

She puts her head in her hands and drapes herself across the next empty autopsy table, “Is this the part where I play the plucky, grounded girl to your chagrined believer boy? Because I actually  _do_  think it was aliens, I’d just rather not have some dark government entity follow me home from work tonight.”

Clint points an accusing finger at her, “If your intention was to take all the fun out of this, congratulations.”

 

* * *

 

**Other**

** Peggy x Angie **

> ilikebeesandflowers: Can I request Peggy/Angie save the Griffith from the assassin next door?

After another brush-off, Angie is almost entirely sure that English is actually the damn assassin next door and, wow-ee, what in the hell is she gonna tell her handler and does she tell her handler before or after she corners Peggy in the stairwell and wraps her thighs around her?

This could get dicey because they definitely work for different companies – she’s an import, after all, with a neat little good-guy war record – and Angie’s been in deep cover, tossing rags around the countertops at the diner for years now.

But the allure of another gunhand is almost impossible to deny, she’s just spent so much time alone and she bets Peggy’s all prickly because she has, too, so say she just, you know,  _snuck in there in the dead of night_  and initiated a little assassin-on-assassin tussle that ended in a sweaty pile on the mattress- well, no men would be involved, it would still just be the good girls of the Griffith all alone in there… and so Angie retrieves her gun bag and her lipstick and leaves the ammo behind for once.

 

** Peggy x Tony **

> mizuki73: Hi! I hope I'm not too late for the three sentence meme, but I was wondering if you could do Peggy raising Tony/Steve finding out Peggy raised Tony?

It takes Steve a while to make the connection- really an embarrassingly long time, because Tony’s snappy mouth should have been a tip-off, but instead it’s pictures: young pictures of Tony he happens to see when researching Howard in the files, and then a few he spots at Peggy’s bedside when he stops to visit her.

Peggy notices him thumb at the corner of a picture frame, “I was there,” she says as if out of nowhere, “they didn’t have graduation parties for every year of gradeschool back then but each time Tony would skip through a grade, I’d find some dead machine in the SSR archives for him to rip apart,” she laughs, “he almost blew us up more than once.”

From then on, Steve notices some familiar mannerism or phrase, even some physical move he makes in the suit when fighting that reminds him of Peggy and sometimes it makes him feel closer to Tony than he’s really comfortable with.

 

** Sam x Steve **

> Anonymous: How do you feel about Sam Wilson/Steve Rodgers? As in, for 3 sentence prompts? (And if you do like it, maybe something like "pancakes"?)

So Steve has been working up the nerve for weeks, now, as he’s incorporated into their group of friends and Sam has kinda been watching him do it, between the bars and clubs and getting to know each other… he knew, okay, he really did know, but he didn’t want to get Steve’s hopes up because… it’s just different.

When Steve finally does ask if Sam would like to come back to his place, he actually cringes and admits, well, yeah, he loves hanging out with Steve, the thing is… “I’m asexual.”

Steve kinda laughs, “You don’t need to look like you’re in pain over it,” he says, “that’s totally fine, so how about,” he looks at the clock, 15 minutes since the bars closed, “we keep drinking at my place and I make you pancakes in the morning anyway,” he offers his arm and another killer smile.


End file.
